r a i n b o w
by XuiXiuLay
Summary: Kecelakaan di sebuah senja yang suram itu akhirnya menyebabkan Baekhyun kehilangan penglihatannya. Semua yang ada di hadapannya sekarang hanyalah warna hitam. Chanyeol teman sekelasnya dan Sehun sahabat masa kecilnya. Dua nama yang selalu menjadi bayang-bayang nya Baekhyun. Dan diantara dua nama itulah penyebabnya buta./CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/GS


Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol EXO

Byun Baekhyun EXO

Oh Sehun EXO

Other Cast :

akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Genre :

Romance - Angst

Rate :

T

Length :

Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Semua pemeran dalam fanfic ini terlahir dari orangtua dan agensi pemeran

Warning :

This is EXO Fanfiction specially ChanBaek Pair. GENDERSWITCH . and this is fiction inspired from **Isyka Syukriya****.**

If you don't like Main Cast, Genre, Rate, and Genderswitch you can leave my fic.

**DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ = DON'T BASH**

Sorry for Typo's

.

.

Anggi Xui Xiu Lay

.

"Proudly Present"

.

w

.

.

.

.

.

.

Recommended Song : Wu Yi Fan feat. Lay EXO – Rainbow-

Prolog :

Kecelakaan di sebuah senja yang suram itu akhirnya menyebabkan Baekhyun kehilangan penglihatannya. Semua yang ada di hadapannya sekarang hanyalah warna hitam.

Namun, ia tetap tidak ingin berhenti melukis. Dalam kebutaan itu, Baekhyun melukis pelangi kesukaannya dengan warna hitam.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol. Namja teman sekelas Baekhyun yang selalu sabar menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati.

Sambil terus memendam harap suatu saat mendapatkan hati Baekhyun. Hati yang selalu tertambat pada masa laulu.

Pada Sehun, sahabat kecilnya yang sekarang sekolah di London.

Namun, saat Sehun kembali ke Korea dan mendapati Baekhyun dalam keadaan buta, semua menjadi berbeda.

Ada satu kenyataan menyakitkan yang tak mudah ia terima. Tentang seseorang yan menyebabkan mata Baekhyun buta.

.

.

.

_ w_

.

.

.

"Baek,kau tau? Sehun mau pulang ke Korea loh.." Luhan, kakak tersayang Baekhyun menyembul dari balik pintu kamar, mengagetkan Baekhyun yang sedang membaca buku.

"Hah?"

"Iya, tadi ayahnya Sehun kesini. Terus cerita kalau nanti mau mengadakan pameran tunggal sekaligus peresmian galeri yang baru. Nah, kebetulan Sehun lagi ada urusan di Busan, rencananya mau sempetin juga pulang ke Seoul untuk liat pameran." Luhan terus saja bercerita, tak peduli adiknya tengah meremas buku bacaannya.

" Yang benar eon?" pekik Baekhyun.

"Tanyakan saja pada ibu jika kau tidak percaya."

"Yang benar? Kyaaa! Sehunaaaaaa..." Baekhyun melompat kesana-kemari, kemudian ia menaiki springbednya, melompat disitu dengan girang.

"Prang!"

"Ups"

.

.

.

_ w_

.

.

.

"Sehun siapa?"

"eee.. Sehun... sahabatku! Sudah ya Chanyeol, tanya saja nanti sama Kyungsoo, kalau kau ingin memotong kuenya duluan saja! Aku harus buru-buru ke galeri." Baekhyun terlihat buru-buru mengambil tasnya lalu meninggalkan teras.

"Aku antar ya?" Chanyeol sempat berteriak, namun Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak usah Chan! Terimakasih! Deket kok dari sini, salam untuk Kyungsoo dan Kai ya. Bye~" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya pasrah memandang kepergian Baekhyun. Sedih, pasti. Orang yang dianggapnya paling mengerti dan diharapkan untuk menemaninya melewati hari istimewanya justru memilih menemui.. siapa? Sehun?

.

.

.

_ w_

.

.

.

"Ibu.. bisa minta tolong nyalakan lampunya?"

"Lampunya masih nyala sayang.." Ibu nya terisak.

"Baekkie tidak bisa liat apa-apa bu.." rasa panik dan takut mulai merambat di diri Baekhyun.

"Baekkie tidak bisa melihat bu.. ibu.." Baekhyun meraba wajah ibunya yang masih terisak.

.

.

.

_ w_

.

.

.

" Apa masalahnya?" Sehun tergolek di lantai, sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri. Tulang-tulangnya seperti remuk.

"Pria sepertimu ingin melindungi Baekhyun?"

" Baekhyun? Maksudnya apa?"

"Gara-gara kau! Baekhyun menderita! Bertahun-tahun dia nunggu kepastian darimu. Dan kau tidak pernah ada untuknya!. Gara-gara kau Baekhyun tidak bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang yang sangat mencintainya..!"

"Jadi kau menyukainya eoh?"

"Bugghh!"

.

.

.

_ w_

.

.

.

"Kau lihat pelangi itu Baek?"

"Chanyeol.. tidak usah mengejek.. aku tidak bisa melihatnya.."

"Hehe. Maaf. Kau tau Baek.. Ketika aku melihat pelangi, aku melihat cinta terindah. Sangat indah..seperti dirimu"

"Woah.. Chanyeolku puitis sekali, hmm... menurutku.. jika aku melihat pelangi, aku seperti melihat secercah harapan. Harapan untuk bertemu dengan Sehun kembali.."

"Huh?"

.

.

.

w_

.

.

.

"_Dan maaf juga, aku baru sadar.. bahwa ternyata kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Sekarang kau tidak usah nunggu siapa-siapa lagi, karna aku akan selalu ada bersamamu. Dengan sepasang mata itu, percayalah, aku juga akan melihat apa yang kau lihat. Terimakasih Baek.. karna kau sudah menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirku.."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Halohaa~**

**Kembali membawa second fiction dengan judul " ".**

**Ini baru prolog.**

**Seperti yang tertera diatas.**

**Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari salah satu penulis favorite ku.**

**Isyka Syukrya.**

**Jadi jika ada kesamaan alur, mohon dimaklumi ya.**

**Mind to give me support?**

**Just review guys..**

**-XuiXiuLay-**


End file.
